Diskussionsfaden:-scratch-/@comment-26883383-20150815205637/@comment-24638455-20150816113657
Mit einem Bild, bzw keinem Bild hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun. Die CP "entspricht nicht dem Wiki-Standard", da erstens die grobe Handlung wirkt wie aus dem Jeff-Baukasten - einem Kind geht es dreckig, dann passiert irgendwas schlimmes, es verändert sich und wird zum blutdurstigen gestörten Killer, der darauf seinen Rachefeldzug beginnt. Dann lässt die Metamorphose irgendwie wahnsinnig viele Fragen offen, die stirbt und verwandelt sich dann einfach so in dieses Vengeful-Kira-Ding. Und alleine die Erwähnung der Creepypasta-WG am Ende verhindert schon, dass man die Geschichte irgendwie ernst nehmen könnte. Hier ist deine Pasta: Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie es ist, von seiner Mutter gehasst zu werden, und an seinen Geburtstag umgebracht zu werden?.. Nein?.., dann viel Spaß bei meiner Geschichte... Vorgeschichte: ''Mein Name ist Kira Ashton, ich bin 17... ich war eigentlich ein normales und glückliches Mädchen...bis zum 31. Oktober... mein Geburtstag, und gleichzeitig mein Todestag.. Ich war in der Schule relativ beliebt, mich hat keiner gehasst... doch Zuhause war das ganz anders. Meine Mutter hat mich gehasst, obwohl ich ihr nie was getan hab. Mein Vater verunglückte bei einem Autounfall, von dem her war ich jeden Tag nach der Schule alleine mit ihr im Haus. Ich weiß, dass sie mich am liebsten umbringen würde, doch kann es nicht, da sie sonst ins Gefängnis kommen würde, sie sagt sehr oft, dass sie mir den Tod wünscht... Ich machte mir darum nicht viele Gedanken, da ich nichts daran ändern kann. Naja, weiter in der Geschichte. Ich ging öfters mit meinen Freundinnen raus, so zwischen 21:00 - 02:00 Uhr, war normal. Meine Mutter störte es nicht, da sie immer immer in der Hoffnung war, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkomme, hart aber wahr... naja. Wir hatten trotzdem immer viel Spaß. Dann kam der Tag... der 31.Oktober... wir beschlossen, etwas länger draußen zu sein, da es Halloween war... was, wie sich später herrausstellte, ein großer Fehler war.. Wir gingen also herum, es war auch sehr witzig, bis zu dem Teil wo ich dann alleine durch die dunklen Gassen nach Hause gehen musste. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, als ob ich verfolgt werden würde... wie es sich herraustellte, waren meine Vermutungen berechtigt.. Mein Handy war aus, da der Akku leer war... toll! Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich es,... ein Mann mit einem Messer, welches so groß war wie ein ganzer Unterarm. Ich blieb vor Schreck stehen und sprintete dann mit allem was ich hatte los. Er rannte mir nach. Ich hörte ihn von hinten rufen..."Wohin willst? Ich will doch nur spielen"... ''"Komm her, sonst hat das Konsequenzen"... "Ich habe extra mein Messer poliert!"...usw... Ich schrie... doch hoffnungslos, alle haben geschlafen, es war immerhin schon 2:45.. Ich rannte bis nach Hause. Ich klopfte lautstark an der Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass meine Mutter mich hört, das tat sie auch, doch sie schaute nur aus dem Fenster und lächelte mich an... "er ist gleich da"...''ich schrie, weinte,...alles zwecklos..."er wird mich töten"...warum macht sie nicht auf?! Was habe ich ihr getan?!..."es ist vorbei"...er stand da...2:50...brutal stach er in meinen Kopf und das mehrmals..."dieser Schmerz..."...ich schrie, und schrie, und schrie, doch je mehr ich schrie, desto öfter stach er zu...immer öfter..."ich werde explodieren..."...überall war Blut, die ganze Haustür...alles...irgenwann konnte ich nicht mehr schreien, da mein Mund voller Blut war...er schlitze auch meinen Mund bis zu meinen Wangenknochen auf, sodass ich permanent lache...dann lies er mich liegen und ging...das letzte, was ich hörte, waren die Glocken der Kirche...3:00..."''es wird dir Leid tun"...dies war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor aus mir Vengeful Kira wurde.. Ich habe ganz kleine Pupillen und große Augen, da ich bei meinem Tod sehr geschockt war... doch wenn ich böse bin, werden sie komplett schwarz und man sieht nur einen ovalen, roten, leuchtenden Kreis. Ich habe ein Lächeln eingeritzt bekommen und lache immer, die ganze Zeit... Ich habe braune, glatte Haare mit einem Ombre... ich trage immer pinke Kopfhörer, da Musik mein Leben war... jedoch sind die Kopfhörer nirgends eingesteckt... den Stecker schleife ich nur mit mir rum... ich habe immer ein blutbeflecktes, langes, spitzes Messer mit mir... immer in der rechten Hand... ich trug einen bauchfreien Pullover mit einem schwarzen Trägershirt darunter, enge Jeans und Sneakers. Mein Problem ist, dass ich nur einmal im Jahr kommen kann und das immer zu Halloween... deshalb kann ich nicht immer alle meine Opfer umbringen.. Ich lief also durch die Straßen, den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt. Mein Gesicht ist nicht erkennbar... zuerst waren mein Mörder und meine Mutter dran... danach der Rest der Menschheit... ich läutete am Haus meine Mutter, die nach meinen Tod alle Beweise von einen Mord wegmachte... hm, typisch für sie... ich läutete also an dem Haus und sie machte auf, da sie dachte, es wäre ein verkleidetes Kind, und wollte ihm Süßes geben... Ich fragte sie " darf ich rein?"... sie sah mich verdutzt an und sagte, ich sollle lieber nach Hause gehen... da schrie ich "DARF ICH REIN?!" sie sagte nein und rannte ins Haus... und ich fing an zu kichern... hehe, danke Mutter, für die Einladung zum Spielen... nun denn, musste ich warten... um drei passierte es, mein Plan ging auf... sie wachte total verschwitzt und panisch aus ihrem Bett auf und sagte "nur ein Traum, puuh" da erblickte sie mich, die, die auf sie grinste, ich fragte sie "na, schlecht geträumt? hehe" sie erschrak, als sie mein Gesicht sah, und erkannte mich..."warum?" fragte ich ruhig..."warum was?" war ihre Antwort. "warum?! Hast du das gemacht?! WARUM?! WARUM?! WARUM?! WARUM?!...na, egal..." kreischte ich... ich zog mein Messer..." es wird dir leid tun...hehe...heheh...HEHEHEHHE" mit den Worten stand ich neben ihren Bett und stach mein Messer mehrmals von ihrem Kiefer bis in ihr Gehirn ein...mit einem lauten Lachen...hehe...3:00...ich verschwand wieder aus dem Haus, da meine erste Aufgabe nun erledigt war... Nächstes Opfer: Mein Mörder... ich machte die gleiche Taktik... nur dass er mich aus dem Fenster sah, und nicht aufmachte... "hehe, ok, so willst du spielen" dachte ich mir und fing an, zu lachen... er wachte ebenfalls panisch und verschwitzt um 2:50 auf und sah mich, er erschrack... ich fragte ihn "warum?!"...es war ruhig..."WARUM HABE ICH GEFRAGT!"...er stotterte..."w-w-was?" ich blickte zu ihm..."erinnerst du dich noch an mich?! heheh"..."es..." fing er an "SEI RUHIG!" schrie ich..."es wird dir leid tun"..."hehe...HEHEHE" ich stand neben ihm und stach an der gleichen Stelle ein wie bei meiner Mutter, mehrmals, mit lautem Gelächter. "Mal schauen, ob mir die anderen Leute hier helfen...hehe"sagte ich, während ich mein Messer ansah, welches mit frischen Blut befleckt war... Nächstes Haus... eine Frau kam raus... sie sagte: "süßes Kos-"..."darf ich rein?" unterbrach ich sie..."ä.äh j-j-ja.." ich folgte ihr still bis zur der Haustür... sie drehte sich um und fragte "wenn ich fragen darf, was brau-..wo.." ich war weg... sie hat mir geholfen... danke... Jedes Jahr läute ich an 3 Häusern... je nachdem, was sie sagen, werden sie Halloween überleben oder nicht.. Seit etwas längerer Zeit sind ich und Jeff the Killer jedes Jahr zu Halloween unterwegs... wir sind ein Paar... gemeinsam bringen wir die um, die mich sterben lassen..hehe.. In der Zwischenzeit, wo nicht meine Zeit ist, sind alle Creepypastas in der Creepypasta WG Zuhause... ich liebe es dort... wir leben wie normale Menschen, nur halt lachen wir über andere Sachen, aber sonst alles normal... Das war meine Geschichte... mal schauen, ob ich & Jeff the Killer dich zu Halloween besuchen... du bist gewarnt...heheh..HEHEHEH... bis dann ^^ es wird dir leid tun... Fortsetzung folgt...